mightybfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mildred 'Millie' Isabella Millerson
Aww Kappypie that is sweet Millie Millerson is the only Honeybee scout with a prominent part in several episodes. She has a slow way of talking, and loves shiny or reflective objects, such as tinsel or confetti. She has a pet turtle named Chester Turtleton. Millie tends to be indifferent or passive about recent happenings and sometimes states the obvious. In "Ten Little Honeybees ," she mentioned that she is hypoglycemic. Millie is apparently afraid of clowns, as mentioned by Portia in "Name Shame ". Millie is mentioned to have a friend named Dominque Harper in her childhood, and it is said that both had a big friendship since they lived in Kentucky, Millie is a nice girl a kind gentle girl who plays nicely like even with Kappus but sometimes gets enraged, she has a crush on Kappus Michael Dee Snider Lovell Dario, Millie falls for Kappus Over the years Millie and her friends became very nice, but oneday when Kappus and his rockband arrived she also saw him singing Twisted Sisters 'Let the Good Times Roll' at Kiss Kiss Clue, she and Tigerlily also watched them, she also thought he was cute but never had that chance to talk to him, Millie also met Kappus when he decided to join the Honeybee Troop 828 group and she also was introduced to him and his rockband friends the same from Kiss Kiss Club and she was fans of them, Millie however was happy when Kappus first spoke to her and said, 'You have a perfect ribbon in your hair' and she liked what he said, Millie however started to get to know him on his first day until she and Kappus and Bessie and Penny stopped Portia from disgracing Kappus Dario for good, Millie and her Honeybee Friends Bessie and Penny where delighted to hear when Kappus was hear to stay at the Honeybees and she, Bessie and Penny where awarded Badges, Kappus of course had a great time together with Millie, he also in 'Kappus the Hero' saved Millie's life and the others from a burning forest and Kappus was awarded the medal for saving his friends and the Bunnies, Kappus also became a great Teacher Aide which everybody including the Honeybees began to like him, but Portia didn't trust him and Gwen well she on the other hand trusts Kappus but as a friend, also in 'Millie's day off' it was mentioned she cared more about Kappus and was her hero, Chester her turtle agreed, also in 'Kappus's love' after saving Millie who almost drowned she became his one she cares about but he didn't know how she loved him yet, in 'The Honeybees find out' Millie sand 'Summer Nights' to the Honeybees unknown to her that Kappus was also singing it far away at the Recreation Centre, also one night on a bonfire she noticed he was drunk, and Millie was so cross with him, the problem was he drank Scotch Whiskey that Angus illegally the kids where drinking, on the way home she didn't know Kappus was arrested and also he was charged, he did try to apologize to her on Facebook and she agreed, but in 'Kappus and Millie's first date' or 'Trying to be Social' Millie couldn't help feeling sorry he was caught one night for drinking how she is going to say it, but she was Kappus try to knock off his behaviors and change his ways but he tripped over and Millie came to help, she asked if he was ok and of course he was curious and also he said he was sorry about it, Millie told him that they were back together but he asked if she and him would like to go out together, however Nisa told him what if it matters on the age, Millie told Nisa that, 'Kappus showed me the way,' and with that she hugged him as it means she loved him so much, Likes *Chester Turtleton *Her grandmother *Lisa Millerson *Reflective or shiny objects (including tinsels) *Confederate flags *Unicorns *Dolls (including Realdoll) *Taffy (she made her taffy boxes into a castle in Something's Wrong With This Taffy is a good example) *Bessie Higgenbottom *Penny Lefcowitz *Trinket "Killie" Adowa Gutowski *Kappus Michael Dee Snider Lovell Dario (Boyfriend and future Husband) *Nicholas Eddie Ojeda Weaver *William Mark Mendoza Daniel *Donald "Jay Jay" 'French' MacDonald *Joseph AJ Pero Brethren *Angus Jonathan Macgregor *Lovik Bonto Gogenburg (when he behaves good but not when he is evil) *All of Kappus's bunny Scouts *Dominque Harper *All of the Honeybees (not Portia and Gwen Wu) Dislikes *Clowns *Portia Gibbons *Gwen Wu *Cows Gallery Kappus Michael Dee Snider Lovell Dario.png|Millie's boyfriend whom she dreams of marrying someday, Mb3.jpg|Millie, as she appears in the series. Millie in Danish clothes.png|Millie in her Danish look, Kappus always loves seeing Millie dress up like this which he thinks of her a cute girl, Millie nightgown.png|It can also be told that Millie sometimes has a picture and thinks of Kappus as well, and dreams of being her husband someday, Millie look.png Category:Minor Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Kind Category:Kind Loving Category:Nice Category:Friends of Bessie Category:Honeybees Category:Troop 828 Category:Honeybee Scouts Category:Colby James